


I've got you under my skin

by Coffeeremedies



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam  is singing a song under his breath at the studio and when Blake shows up and realizes it's his song, he starts to make fun of Adam. Adam, over reacting gets offended and runs away. Blake finds him later and makes it up to him by singing a Maroon 5 song back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of short. I procrastinated to write this, but that's only because I was dealing with some personal things and needed to overcome my low self-esteem and anxiety again. So I apologize that I haven't written this sooner. Without further ado though, here is the new fic an Anon on Tumblr requested. Enjoy. :)

          Adam was in the studio once again goofing off; procrastinating. He was wiggling those mesmerizing hips to a tune that was playing on loop. He was texting James on his phone whilst this was in the making when he should've been working on more songs for the hit album that would soon be released in September.

         _"You'll be my soft and sweet_  
 _I'll be your strong and steady_  
 _You'll be my glass of wine_  
 _I'll be your shot of whiskey..._ _"_   he sang those words that seemed to flow like a river through his lips. He serenaded the air in a low murmur. He was the only one in the studio to please the ears of nothing but the sound system after. He wasn't really alert to his surroundings at the moment though; he didn't even hear the sound of cowboy boots dance their way into the studio.

       _"You'll be my sunny day_  
 _I'll be your shade tree_  
 _You'll be my honeysuckle_  
 _I'll be your honey bee....."_ He was speaking loud enough to be heard by the other now. The words that poured from his lips, the words Adam sang so fluently. They hit a nerve in Blake that ignited a burning smile that plastered his lips with ease.

           Blake approached Adam using his recompensed hand to slide across his shoulder. "What the hell do ya think yer doin' Adam?" he questioned shaking his head a little in a joshing manner. He understood he probably caught Adam off guard, as the look on Adam's face stated all the things unexpected.

          Adam darted his attention to Blake now, looking him face to face. "Aw shit.... He's gonna make fun of me for it. I don't think I can stand for this." Adam thought, his thoughts racing. Why now did his thoughts decide to flip off the straight train tracks? Why now did they decide to go every which direction?

          "Yer supposed ta be workin' on an album? What was it called? Oh yeah! V! Tha's the name. Here ya are singin' mah songs though? That what ya do in yer free time?" Blake adjusted his posture, weighing all that way down on one leg, a hand sliding slick down into his blue jean pocket.

          Adam wasn't necessarily frantic as he was anxious. "Damn it Shelton. You scared the living shit out of me ya dipshit. The hell is your problem?" he spewed back in anger. He marched out of the studio in a rage, cell phone and all. He left the studio as it was: untouched, everything the way he desired it to be, and Blake standing stranded.

         Blake sighed and shook his head. "Oh Adam, yer such a fuckin' girl sometimes." he snickered to himself. He loved Adam even when he overreacted like this. He knew just how to make it up to him though.

        Adam had made a quick get away on his motor cycle back to his house, avoiding the red Chevy that sat outside the studio; which belonged to Blake. He went inside and threw himself against his couch. In the silence he sat there. He grew frustrated and kept moving. He wandered to his bedroom to take a shower to get his mind off things. Here he was in the shower still singing Blake's songs though.

      _"Come a little closer, come a little closer_  
 _Come a little closer, boy the way you look tonight_  
 _My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you...."_   he smiled as the last line sprung from his tongue in a harmonic symphony as he shampooed his layered brunette hair. 

        As he finished with his business in the shower and made his way back into the living room, there was a humming outside his door. He tussled his hair dry and stopped. That humming was oddly familiar; to familiar in fact.

        _"I'll fix these broken things_  
 _Repair your broken wings_  
 _And make sure everything's alright_  
 _My pressure on your hips_  
 _Sinking my fingertips...."_   a voice carried on a line of words that could be heard from outside the door. The voice had a southern twang to it in fact. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. How many times had Blake sang to him? There was too many moments to recall. With a puff Adam opened the door to see Blake standing there with a bottle of 'fancy' tequila in hand, and a cheesy grin painted across his lips.

        When their eyes met face to face, Blake finished the song with:  
  
 _"Into every inch of you_  
 _Cause I know that's what you want me to do."_

        Adam couldn't help but smile real big. He realized he over racted and he was grinning like a crazy fan girl now. "Damn those dimples. Stop being so damn cute. I fucking love you." he chuckled as he swiped the bottle right out of Blake's hands, his lips crashing against the others, his tip toes dancing steadily against the pavement below them. 

     

       And their they stood kissing in the sun. All was well. It never took long to make up.


End file.
